pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Vessalius
Jack Vessalius (ジャック ベザリウス, Jakku Bezariusu; sometimes romanized as Jack Bezarius) was previously believed to have been the hero of the Tragedy of Sablier, however recently it has been revealed that this was a farce. Rather than acting as the hero, Jack was the Tragedy's instigator, having done so all in order to plunge the world into the Abyss to allow his and Lacie's souls to reunite (despite the fact that Lacie's soul was decimated by the power of the Abyss). Jack is the creator of the current social system, forming Pandora and the Four Great Dukedoms. In addition, Jack invented the Carcere, thereby making Jack the father of the Legal Contract. Despite this, Jack retains an Illegal Contract with the Chain, Oz the B-Rabbit, having done so for more than 100 years. After the Baskerville Clan fell into the Abyss with Sablier, and Jack had killed the only one with knowledge of his treachery, Oswald, Jack pinned the entire Tragedy on the Baskervilles and tarnished the Nightray Dukedom's reputation by spreading false rumors. Jack soon revealed his intentions to Arthur Barma, and manipulated Arthur into chronicling fake events of the Tragedy to portray Jack as the hero further. Jack had also manipulated Arthur and four mages into creating the Sealing Stones, using Oswald's body, in order to permanently bind Oswald's soul (but pretending that his body had been used to be able to disappear from the public eye). As Jack's soul had been rejected by the Abyss and removed from The Rule of 100 Cycles, Jack is forever cursed to have his body rewind in age, with each reversal tearing his soul apart. Today, Jack is still alive, but his soul exists in minute qualities, allowing Oz the B-Rabbit to be the dominant position in Jack's body. Jack is still able to take over his body for brief periods, recently severing the Chains around the world (in order to cause another Tragedy) during one of these periods of time. Appearance He wears white skin-tight pants with a long green and gold coat and a white ruffled blouse. Jack uncannily resembles an older, adult Oz with a long golden braid running down to his thighs. He has long golden eyelashes and emerald eyes like Oz's, but has a different aura. He wears white gloves over his hands, and in most instances is shown with a pair of equestrian white and black boots. He has a pair of deep magenta/blue/purple earrings (the variations of watercolors makes the true color appear differently each time) that Lacie gave to him, the right one having been kept and later worn by her for the four months after their reunion, while the left was worn by Jack for the eight years since their meeting. Oswald gives Jack the right earring that Lacie had worn when he tells him of her death. It seems that that the reason that he and Oz seems so similar is because Oz's body is in reality Jack's body that he allowed Oz to inhabit. Oz and Gilbert met him (a piece of his soul) when they were at Cheshire dimension. Initialy he was thought to be the "hero" of 100 years ago and the one who "defeated" Glen Baskerville. Jack is alive and always has been since the tragedy, but his body does not follow the 100 year cycle and so Jack matures to his age at the time of the tragedy, then regresses to an infant. He was a child when he first met Zai Vessalius. Personality Jack is just like Oz, seemingly always happy and overly optimistic. He can be serious on occasion, but is usually highly active and cheerful. He appears to be kind and simple, but is actually clever and highly manipulative. Something else of note about Jack in particular is that he can give a sharp gaze that appears as if he is looking right through someone and at their true selves. He harbors a grudge against his family because of his difficult years growing up, but hides this when he is with other people. Lacie is the only person whom he's ever confessed it to. He worships Lacie, and places her above everything else, including his life; eventually this leads to the Tragedy of Sablier, the near destruction of the world and subsequently many of the events that occured years later. In his grief, after Oz showed him bits of Lacie's memories and feelings at The Intention of the Abyss's request, he realized that Lacie was not going to be coming back to their world. So, he reasons, he will just have to bring the world to her. He now seeks to 'send' this world to Lacie so she won't be lonely, completely disregarding the fact that Glen explained that she was destroyed and does not exist anymore. Abilities and Powers * Brabbit is mine.png Finally .jpg Oz the b rabbit.jpg Summoning.png Jack is able to possess and fully control Oz's body and B-Rabbit's power freely. This is because Oz has current possession over his body and was Jack's former chain. *Jack is an exceptional sword fighter. *Jack is very good at lying and manipulating others for his own intentions. He managed to convince Alice (Intention) to forget about Oz and help him with his plan. He also used Miranda and Vincent to open the Door to the Abyss so he could form a contract with the chain strong enough to destroy the world: Oz the B-Rabbit, which The Intention of the Abyss created for the task. *Jack may have become intimately involved with members of high class families through years as a valet in order to gain higher status and enter the Vessalius dukedom. (assumed) *Jack is also able to summon the chains supporting the world with Oz's power. *Because Jack formed a contract with Oz the B-Rabbit, he is able to use his destructive power for whatever he wants. However, it appears that Jack is the only contractor to use his chain's power against their will. *While in the Cheshire's Domain, Jack was able to transport Oz to another location closer to Alice. *He is able to play a few instuments, some highly unusual, and he must have played 'Lacie' for Alice or her sister Alice (Intention) on the piano in their room. *He is also good at making music boxes, and made the pocketwatch that Oz carried around for most of the series. Quotes To Oz the B-Rabbit *''"Be careful. You're being watched by the Intention of the Abyss."'' *''"Humans...are weak, aren't they? Me, and Glen, too."'' *''"Here I've shown you all my memories...and yet it seems you still missed the point... No, rather it's that... You're refusing to see the truth..."'' *''"I'll show you.. Just how wrong that statement is...This body... Does not belong to Oz Vessalius...nothing can belong to someone like you. You can achieve nothing, you can't become anything...you can't, you just can't!"'' *''"You are nothing, you are nothingness...because you destroy everything!"'' To Oswald/Glen *''"So, Glen, won't you lower that sword... before I kill your cute little servant?"'' *''"What’s wrong Glen? Why don’t you hurry up and drop that sword? I really don’t want to.... hurt you like this."'' To Alice *''"No that's just a big misunderstanding, Alice. B Rabbit is MY chain''! ''The one who should leave this body... and Disappear ...is you, Alice."'' *''"SWITCH PLACES! SWITCH PLACES WITH THE WILL OF THE ABYSS RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE USELESS"'' To Intention of the Abyss *''"PLEASE HURRY UP AND STOP GLEN'S CHAINS! IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT PLEASE... GRANT THE B-RABBIT ENOUGH POWER TO SHATTER THOSE CHAINS AGAIN!"'' To himself *"Whenever it snows... I am reminded of those days....the day that you found me....and the day that I finally found you...-and I lost you again, Lacie.'' and this time... Its for good''"' *"This world that Lacie loved so much...I will let it sink into the Abyss! So that Lacie who has become one with the Abyss...won't have to be lonely ever again."'' *''"I saved the two boys from being inflicted by meaningless violence. The reason why was simple. Vincent had the same red eyes as Lacie. When I brought them back to the estate, and asked them about their situation, I realized something. The circumstances of these two corresponded with the characteristics of the Baskervilles that Levi told me about. I informed Glen about that, and the next day, the Baskervilles came and took those two to Glen’s estate."'' *''"To me... This world is like a dark night that swallows everything. But since you came into my life... And you were so kind to find me... I don't need friends or status anymore. I only need... To have you by my side! Lacie!'' Appearances Trivia *Jack first appears to Oz behind a veiled archway, a reference to the little door behind a curtain in Carroll's novel. *Before meeting Jack, Alice was kept locked up in a tower and was never allowed out. Alice Liddell, the real Alice, sometimes had to be locked in her room so she didn't play in the Cathedral Garden, which was out of bounds. However, she was allowed to play in the little Deanery garden. *Jack seems to have a fascination with "mikan" or tangerines, often shown carrying them around or offering them to other characters in omakes. It is assumed that this fruit represents Jack´s personality being sweet and sour at the same time. *In the official fanbook it is confirmed that Jack´s birthday is 19th January. *Jack has often been associated with yellow roses which means extreme betrayal. Navigation Category:Vessalius Family Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Contractors Category:Illegal Contractors